The swivel door assembly of the present invention represent an improved means for use in an automobile pass-through food dispensing system by which food may be passed from the operator within the establishment to the customer in his automobile, and by which money may be passed from the customer to the operator.
An important objective of the invention is to provide an improved dispensing assembly which serves effectively to seal the interior of the establishment against flys and contamination, and which also provides security against robbery.
The essence of the invention is the provision of a swivel drawer assembly adapted to be mounted in a wall opening having a tray pivotally mounted to one side of the opening for swivel movement through the opening from one side of the wall to the other. First and second vertical doors mounted on the tray extend at right angles to one another along the sides of the tray from the vertical axis mounted for pivoting. Third and fourth vertical drawer mounted at right angles at the opposite side of the opening cooperate with the first and second vertical doors for swivel movement with the tray the first and third doors being closed when the tray is on one side of the opening and the second and fourth coming together to close said opening when the tray is swivelled to the opposite side of the opening.